A rocker switch provides a discrete on/off switch that allows a user to easily determine if the switch is active or not. In an off position, a rocker switch prevents any flow of electricity, or the flow of an electric signal. When the user of the switch activates the rocker switch, a connection is made allowing for the flow of electricity, or of an electric signal. Rocker switches have many applications; common applications include light switches, general power switches, and switches in circuit breakers.
During operation of a rocker switch, any activation, or deactivation of the switch, by moving the rocker, causes a mechanical movement inside of the housing. When the user activates the switch, the portion of the switch (the rocker) that is outside of the housing is moved. The rocker is connected to a pin, which causes a subsequent movement inside of the housing, either completing or disconnecting a circuit (activating or deactivating the switch).
Rocker switches are used in a variety of applications; however, the specific placement of a rocker switch depends greatly on the overall size of the switch housing, and the size of the portion of the switch that is external to the housing. The size of the housing of the rocker switch limits the placement of the switch, as the housing needs sufficient space to be perpendicularly inserted into the device. Additionally, a switch mechanism that requires a large switch housing may also require a larger portion of the switch to be external to the housing. This creates two problems for the manufacturers of devices that use the switch. First, a larger external portion makes it easier for the switch to be accidentally activated or deactivated. This is especially an issue where the user's hand is regularly near the switch, such as when the switch is used in a circuit breaker near other switches. A large external portion is cumbersome, and may cause the person interacting with the circuit breaker to accidentally activate or deactivate a switch. This presents a significant problem as the user may accidentally activate a switch that controls the flow of electricity where another individual may be working, or accidentally deactivate a switch that controls the flow of electricity to a critical component.
The second problem with a switch with a large external portion is that it is not aesthetically pleasing. This limits the use to devices that do not rely on aesthetics when designing the device. Such a limitation prohibits the use of rocker switches in a large number of devices.
Prior art rocker switches, such as the switch 900 in FIG. 9, are complicated, and relatively costly to manufacture. The housing is bulky, requiring a minimum of three separate components to form the housing around the internal components of the switch, and the rocker switch requires a large rocker to function. The housing requires a top portion 960 to create a pivot point for the rocker (this top portion is eliminated by the present invention). To mechanically open or close the circuit, the rocker contains a channel 920 allowing free movement of a pin 915 within the channel. A pin 915 is held inside of the channel 920, which extends from the middle of the rocker. The depression of the rocker causes the pin 915 to move in an inverse arc direction with respect to the pivot point of the crank, and slide within channel 920, which is always oriented radially relative to the pivot point of the rocker 965. The inverse arc movement of the pin 915 causes a lateral movement in the crank, which opens or closes the circuit. Because the pin 915 is only capable of moving in an inverse arc with respect to the pivot point of the crank, and the channel 920 of the switch must be located directly beneath the rocker and is always radial with respect to the pivot point of the rocker 965, the external portion of the switch needs to be large enough to accommodate this placement, and the limited movement of the pin 915. Additionally, as the pin 915 only moves in an inverse arc motion with respect to the pivot point of the crank, the housing needs to be substantially large as the connection between the pin 915 to the crank requires a large space to translate the inverse arc motion of the pin 915 in one direction to a lateral motion of the crank in a substantially perpendicular direction. Finally, as the depression of the switch causes the inverse arc movement of the pin 915, the open position of the switch requires the external portion of the switch to be on the opposite side as that of the pin 915 so that when the external portion is depressed, the circular movement of the external portion, housed inside of the housing, causes a forward (arc) movement of the pin 915.
What is desired, therefore, is a rocker switch with a mechanism that allows for a substantial reduction in size, eliminates components, and is less expensive to manufacture as compared to prior art rocker switches.